custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zedarox
Zedarox was the cowardly mastermind behind the assassination of several Order of Mata Nui members. Early Life Zedarox's origins are unknown currently. He was once a Toa, but he betrayed his teammates when they were attacked and killed (except him) by a Makuta. He joined the Dark Hunters, but he disobeyed a direct order from The Shadowed One. He was almost killed by The Shadowed One, but a mysterious Makuta rescued him. He then worked for that Makuta, whose name was Arkatrax. Destructo Nui Arkatrax's Base Zedarox's eventually left Arkatrax for a short while, but soon after his help was enlisted again after Makuta Iceox saved him from certain death. He was asked, no, told to assassinate Order of Mata Nui members in any way he could. He did this by creating several Rukshan; an R-Lerahk, an R-Turahk, an R-Gurahk and an R-Panrahk. After they were all killed (though not before killing members), Zedarox resolved to travel to the Order's base on Zardra Nui. Zardra Nui The Order Base Once Zedarox got into the Order base, he intended to assassinate members by mentally assaulting them from a distance. But while he was assaulting Toa Saveor, some Order members came in, including Zeldar, Heldar, Lefras, Ihag, Helryx herself (she was visiting) and her bodyguard, Graakuz. The members then confronted Zedarox, who backed away. He attempted to fight them, but they were too powerful, and they locked him up. They questioned him about the wherabouts of Arkatrax, but he didn't know. No members of Arkatrax's Makuta Order (except Arkatrax himself) knew the location of the island (it is 678bm north of Zardra Nui). Zedarox did, however, mention a freelance Toa of Earth who knew the location. Zedarox completely missed them find out the location, go to it, combat Arkatrax's minions; Shadorax, Iceox and Flamereos; and then destroy Arkatrax himself. While he was imprisoned, a shadowy shape materialised inside his prison. The shape then teleported Zedarox, and itself, away. Personality Zedarox was very cowardly, but he was also very very clever. But he knew that he could not win a battle if the enemy was physically stronger than he was. However, if he knew he must not let himself lose a battle, he would still fight, even if his opponents were twice the size of him. Abilities *Mental Powers **Daze- Could daze using a mental scream **Stun- Could stun using a mental scream **Maim- Could seriously maim with a mental attack **Kill- Could kill with a terrible mental assault **Takeover- Could temporarily control enemies as long as concentration was kept *Enhanced Mental Powers (Only usable when wearing the Metallardos) **Enhanced Daze- Could badly daze using a mental scream **Enhanced Stun- Could badly stun using a mental scream **Enhanced Maim- Could bring an enemy close to death with a devastating mental attack **Enhanced Kill- Could kill in the most painful way possible **Enhanced Takeover- Could temporarily control enemies without needing to keep concentration Gallery Trivia *Some aspects of his personality is based off Von Ness's- he was once a good guy, and he's a coward. Category:Former Toa